The objective of this project is to develop methods for the synthesis of strigol and its analogs. Strigol is a particularly potent seed germination stimulant for the plant parasite witchweed and has moderate cytotoxicity effects. Present research is aimed at the synthesis of an analog having the major structural features of strigol, but a synthesis more adaptable to large scale work. The proposed work involves adaptation of this route to strigol synthesis as well as developing routes to other strigol analogs.